Waltz
by RainyRain123
Summary: Mereka berdansa di antara furnitur dapur. [AliMor, AU, drabble]


_Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note: AU. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:Waltz:.**

 _an AliMor fanfiction_

Mereka berdansa di antara furnitur dapur

* * *

Alibaba bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Dia bangun dari tilam, mata beresonansi dengan gelap dan pijar lemah remah bulan dari bingkai jendela, merasakan keabsenan seseorang.

Menghela napas, dia keluar dari kamar.

Lampu dapur menyala terang, lagu lawas mengalun merdu dari sana. Alibaba mondar-mandir di depan kamar, sebelum menggertakkan giginya dan berderap ke arah kehidupan.

Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah Morgiana yang melamun di meja makan.

Alibaba mendekat, mendesah, pasrah. "Hei, kita akhiri saja, oke? Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu, Morgiana."

Wanita berambut merah yang tadinya hampir tertidur sekarang mengarahkan atensi ke pria pirang yang baru bergabung dengannya, yang rambutnya acak-acakan karena bergulat dengan bantal. Dia hampir tertawa kalau saja dia lupa mereka sedang perang dingin.

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku."

Alibaba membuang napas entah ke berapa kali. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kita bertingkah konyol, tapi sudahlah. Ayo tidur. Ini gencatan senjata."

Morgiana mengangguk paham. Diraihnya radio kecil yang berdesis sebelum sebuah lagu menyeruak dari pori-pori speakernya.

Sekonyong-konyong Alibaba berseru, "WAA! Jangan dimatikan, Mor!"

Wanita itu memasang wajah bingung, sampai tangannya digamit Alibaba tiba-tiba dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ayo dansa! Kau bisa, kan?"

Serius. Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana cara kerja sirkuit otak seorang Alibaba. Di satu waktu, dia tegas. Mempertahankan apa yang dia inginkan mati-matian. Di sisi lain, dia bisa membuang segalanya dan memulai lagi sesuatu yang baru.

Alibaba itu amorf. Tapi dia layaknya susunan Lego.

Jadi, saat ia ditarik lembut oleh pria itu, Morgiana menemukan dirinya mengikuti dengan sukarela. Tanpa paksa, tanpa bantah. Mengelilingi dapur dan segala perabotannya dengan _waltz_ kecil-kecil.

Kalau waktu berhenti, mungkin saat inilah yang tepat, di mana seluruh atmosfer diselubungi debu mistik dan megah.

"Malam yang indah, kan, Ratu."

Alibaba menuntun Morgiana pelan, lembut, takut merusak keindahan ciptaan Tuhan di dalam dekapannya. Seirama lantunan lagu favorit mereka, di bawah pencahayaan minim yang sarat kehangatan.

Dan Morgiana perlahan menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya.

Alibaba bergetar, terpesona, tak kuasa mengarang kata. Semuanya blur, kabur tapi nyata, seperti berkas halimun di jendela subuh, atau rinai gerimis dari dahan pinus. Indah. Ia ingin berteriak, berjingkrak saking bahagianya!

Dia mengalahkan degup jantung dan panas wajah, berbisik lirih, "Aku mencintaimu, Morgiana."

Wanita di pelukannya menengadah, terperangah. Dan Alibaba bisa merasakannya lagi: tatapan yang hanya ditujukan padanya. Harapan, keyakinan, seolah Morgiana percaya tidak ada yang tidak bisa Alibaba lakukan di dunia.

Dan Alibaba mencintainya karena itu.

Dikecupnya dahi Morgiana dalam.

"Aku juga, Alibaba." Bisiknya.

Ya. Tidak ada yang Morgiana mengerti dari spontanitas pria ini. Sporadis, kadang tidak masuk akal. Kadang dia hanya akan memeluk Morgiana saat menjemur pakaian, atau tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya saat mereka main game malam-malam, atau menggenggam tangannya—yang terikat dengan Alibaba melalui cincin sederhana—di sela mimpinya.

Morgiana suka semuanya. Kekurangannya, gaya tidurnya yang urakan, senyumnya yang mampu mencairkan salju. Semuanya.

Alibaba hampir tertawa, "Terima ka—"

"Tapi kamar itu akan kucat merah."

Tiba-tiba lengan Alibaba mengeras, alis kanannya berkedut. "Tunggu. Kurasa kita sepakat gencatan senjata?"

"Ya. Dan aku suka kau. Dan aku ingin mengecat kamar itu dengan merah."

Alibaba membeku, "Tidak, Morgiana. Kuning adalah warna tepat."

"Merah."

"Kuning!"

"Aku yang akan jadi ibunya, Alibaba, dan aku tahu dia akan suka warna merah."

"Tapi aku yang membeli catnya, Mor, pikirkan itu."

Morgiana cemberut, "Aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

"Dan mengambil risiko dengan kehamilanmu?" Alibaba tertawa kecil di sela dansa mereka, "Jangan keras kepala. Aku tahu kau juga suka kuning."

"Tidak sebesar rasa sukaku pada merah."

"Kuning, Ratuku."

"Merah, Alibaba."

"Hei, mana kata 'Rajaku'?"

"Merah, Alibabaku."

"Tidak adil! Kuning, Mor!"

"Merah!"

Dan begitu terus hingga mereka memadamkan lampu dapur, bergandengan tangan kembali ke kamar. Berdebat beberapa ronde hingga pagi menjelang, sampai Aladdin datang dengan cat biru dan mengatakan betapa kasihan kemenakannya harus punya orang tua sekonyol mereka.

.

END

* * *

 _a/n: lagu lawas yang diputer waktu mereka dansa: the way you look at me-nya christian bautista (eh, itu lagu lawas kan ya? —,—)_

 _yep, saya cinta mati sama alimor /.\ makasih sudah membaca~_


End file.
